Wizeman the Wicked
Wizeman (ワイズマン Waizuman), also known as Wizeman the Wicked, is the creator, leader, and king of evil creatures called the Nightmarens and the main antagonist of the NiGHTS series. As the supreme master, ruler, and creator of the world of bad dreams simply called Nightmare, Wizeman desires to destroy Nightopia and recreate it in his own image. To achieve this, he created the other Nightmarens to steal Ideya, which would thereby eliminate Nightopia from existence. He is also regarded as the "father" of NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle and possibly all the Nightmarens. He is one of the two main antagonists of the series, with Reala being the other one. Appearance Wizeman's true form is a strange, caped humanoid creature with a spiked metallic ball helmet covering his head since it is shown in NiGHTS into Dreams that his face is actually quite never seen and uses the helmet to cover/hide it. He is shown not to have a mouth and he has six eyes on his six metallic flying hands which can fire magic lasers which can also do various dark magic spells. It appears he has a sort of amulet with 2 pieces of Green Ideya and a piece from a Blue Ideya but it is unknown if they are indeed pieces of Ideyas. Wizeman also has a sort of spiked crown on top of his head. Origin Wizeman the Wicked was the first and most powerful Nightmaren of them all. Not only he is the tyrannical master of Nightmare but Wizeman is actually also as well the God of Nightmare, it is said that he is a visitor without any Ideya. Being the creator of evil creatures called Nightmaren, he planned to destroy Nightopia in order to reshape it and to expand his empire of Nightmare. To do this, he decided to steal Red Ideya from sleeping humans. Unfortunately for him, one of his Nightmaren betrays him and vows to stop his evil plans. This Nightmaren is none other than the hero NiGHTS. In the end, Wizeman was finally and completely destroyed and his evil kingdom of Nightmare was no more. Personality Wizeman is the cruel creator and dictator of Nightmare and fancies himself a god. He despises light and good; he shall stop at nothing to destroy Nightopia and spread darkness to everything. He has no such feelings as sympathy or compassion; if his creations displease him, Wizeman has no qualms about destroying them (such as crushing Donbalon in his hand, sending Bomamba to fall down into the bottom of the deepest depths of the world of Nightmare and towards oblivion). Even Reala is not spared from Wizeman's wrath, being insulted and threatened on a regular basis despite being Wizeman's strongest underling and "right-hand man". He refuses to accept NiGHTS' free will and ability to act against him. Instead of destroying NiGHTS, Wizeman tries, again and again, to capture it and take back what is "his". In the true endings of Journey of Dreams, Wizeman's patience ran out and he intended to remove NiGHTS' mind and replace it with a more obedient one. Wizeman is also difficult to deal with. Even after being defeated by NiGHTS, he proclaims that as long as evil exists in the hearts of humans, he and his creations can never be destroyed. Only a Visitor with all their Ideya and complete courage and faith in themselves can drive Wizeman from their dreams. Wizeman takes delight in the nightmares of others, especially if he causes such bad dreams to happen. He enjoys spreading dread and horror. Wizeman hates goodness and light. He does not like it when NiGHTS continues to defect and oppose him. He and his nightmarish creations always prey upon Visitors (dreamers) and seek out their Ideyas. He despises both happiness and freedom. Wizeman always views the Nightmarens not only as his slaves but also as his "children". Powers and Abilities Wizeman, being the lord of nightmares and king of the Nightmarens, is said to be a dreamer with no Ideya and is in complete control of the Nightmare world. He is capable of levitation, teleportation, the creation of Nightmaren at any level and controls six floating hands with eyes that can fire very powerful lasers and rays of dark energy and can cast various magical spells. He also has the power to create many Nightmarens. Power of creation: Wizeman is the solely creator of every first, second and third level nightmare, From NiGHTS and Reala to Shleeps and Seapos, it's unkown how he does that or if he has any limitation, however, none of his nightmares has enough power to steal visitors red ideyas and the third levels nightmare can be easily defeated even by visitors themselfs, he also doesn't have control over his creations will considering NiGHTS uprising and he cannot give his creations a gender, however, if Wizeman is destroyed, all of his creations are aswell, including NiGHTS, Reala and all of the bosses and minions in the game. Reality Manipulation: During his boss battles in both games, Wizeman was able to change the entire level enviroment in a fraction of seconds, he can also change the weather and create new obstacules such as meteors and control their movements. Levitation: Wizeman can be seem levitating in all of his on screen moments. Teleportation: During his boss battles, he teleports to far away from NiGHTS every time he gets hit, however, it appears he cannot teleport very further. Force Field: Wizeman can create an invisible force field that can protect him from anything, however, NiGHTS can easily break though it with the help of the visitors and the power of the red ideya, FireBalls: In NiGHTS into dreams, Wizeman shoots a lot of small fire balls, while in NiGHTS Journey of dreams, he shoots a single giant one, it's possible that Wizeman has to choose either to create a lot of fast small fireballs or concentrate all of his energy to create a single powerful one. SnowBalls: Wizeman can create giant snow balls and he doesn't appears to have any limitation, however they are slow and NiGHTS can grab and shoot them around. Meteors: He can create and control a lot of meteors and use them as obstacules to protect himself and slowdown NiGHTS. Water Tornados: He creates giant water tornados which for some reason, have a small gap in them, NiGHTS can use this little gap to dodge them. Duplication: Wizeman can create clones of himself, but they can easily be defeated by any attack, it's unkown if his clones are capable of doing anything or if Wizeman uses them simply to confuse NiGHTS. Dark Energy Laser: In a cutscene in NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, Wizeman shoots a purple laser beam at NiGHTS that was strong enough to make him faint. R''esettation:'' Wizeman can replace the mind and the soul of his creations with new ones, while keeping their bodies intact, however, that was only mentioned and never shown on screen. Immortality: According to Wizeman himself, as long as'' darkness exists within the hearts of humans he will always exist, meaning he can resurrect himselft, however, it's unkown when and how he does that. Quotes *"NiGHTS. I am dismayed at your continued insolence. If only you had obeyed my will and accepted a new soul, at least your body could have lived on..."'' *''"Fools to the end... That which I have created, I can just as easily destroy. So be it. Your fate is now sealed."'' *''"Fool... you cannot defy your creator!"'' *''"If you refuse to bow to my will, then I have no further need for you."'' *''"I shall take your mind, your consciousness, and create a new, more obedient servant."'' *''"I consign you to oblivion, along with this eyesore of a world."'' *''"Fools like you are beyond hope! All that is left for you is despair and regret."'' *''"You seem most determined, NiGHTS. You plan to sacrifice yourself to stop me?"'' *''"Nightmare is my creation. To destroy me is to destroy everything I have created."'' *''"In other words, if you destroy me, you will be destroying yourself as well."'' *''"And what of the Visitors? Did you account for them?"'' *''"I will show you the power of the god. Now... receive my judgment!"'' *''"You are just my creation..."'' *''"Sink into the darkness."'' *''"I will banish you!"'' *''"Heed my words, as long as darkness exists within the hearts of humans, then I... and the nightmares... shall never be destroyed!..."'' Gallery wizeman's artwork.jpg|Wizeman's Artwork (Journey of Dreams) Wizeman.jpg Battle! (4).PNG|One of Wizeman's hands as it appears in the Nightmare Zone DLC in Sonic Lost World. Etymology * Wizeman's own name is a pun on the word "wise man". Trivia * Wizeman's words upon being destroyed in the normal ending (not having either a C rank or higher on every mission) of Journey of Dreams are similar to that of Zeromus from Final Fantasy IV and Nyarlathotep from Persona 2 Eternal Punishment: ::: Wizeman: "Heed my words, as long as darkness exists in the hearts of the humans, then I... and the nightmares... shall never be destroyed..." ::: Zeromus: "I will not die. So long as there is evil and hatred in the hearts of man, I shall live on." ::: '''Nyarlathotep: '"I am the shadow of all humans. As long as humans have dark hearts, I will live."'' * When defeated in Nights into Dreams, Wizeman says "No, NiGHTS!", one of the few characters graced with spoken lines in said game. * Wizeman is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who is known for voicing Mojo Jojo in ''The Powerpuff Girls'', and its 2016 reboot "The Powerpuff Girls (2016 tv series)" where he reprises the role and Ghostface in the Scream series of horror films. He also voices the Cheshire Cat from American Mcgee's Alice Series. * His theme in both NiGHTS Into Dreams and NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams is "D-Force Master". However, the remix of his theme is seen playing when Reala uses his all-star move in Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. * He is the only character in Journey of Dreams who does not have an upper-class English accent. * Wizeman is the only antagonist who belongs to a specific gender. * Wizeman is not only a tyrannical ruler of Nightmare but as well the God of Nightmare, it is said that he is a visitor without any idyea. * Wizeman did not create the dimensions for the Nightmarens in both NiGHTS into Dreams and N''iGHTS: Journey of Dreams''. It is stated in the manual for the first game that "Second-level Nightmaren are more intelligent then third-level Nightmaren and can even create worlds of their own" This means they were created by the Nightmarens themselves. * It is unknown if Wizeman wanted his Nightmaren army to frighten the visitors, to steal their Ideya, or both. * Wizeman also has the ability to levitate but cannot fly long distances. * Wizeman's theme in both NiGHTS Into Dreams and NiGHTS Journey of Dreams is "D-Force Master". * Wizeman's own name is a pun on the word "wise man". * The pose Wizeman is in at the beginning of the in-game cutscene directly preceding his boss battle in NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, with his eye-hands in front of his face, is similar to how the Pale Man, who also has eyes on his hands, but not on his face, from Guillermo Del Toro's film, Pan's Labyrinth, see. Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters Category:Journey of Dreams Characters Category:Nightmarens Category:Nightmarens (Nights into Dreams) Category:Nightmarens (Journey of Dreams)